Diverter valves are typically multi-port valves which close off or limit fluid flow from an inlet port to one or more outlet ports while allowing fluid flow to one or more other outlet ports. For example, a diverter valve can be used in a pool and spa system, where the diverter valve allows fluid flow into the spa and then can be switched to allow fluid flow into the pool.
A diverter valve operates to direct fluid flow between ports. However, typical operation of a diverter valve can result in turbulence and/or noise in the fluid flow, which can contribute to inefficient and/or undesirable performance of the diverter valve in the pool and spa system. Debris, such as sand, can accumulate in a diverter valve during normal operation. The accumulation of debris can inhibit the ability of the valve to rotate and, thus, can also contribute to inefficient and/or undesirable performance of the diverter valve in the pool and spa system.